Chocolate Love
by wish phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam must battle Vlad to save the world while battling themselves and the feelings they cannot express to each other...DxS eventually
1. Chapter 1

_This has got to be my favorite fanfic that I've wrote so far.See,I know it's weird,but I've always dreamed that one day I would write an episode of Danny Phantom and Butch Hartman would put it on TV.Then I found out that the new episodes were being cancelled and that soon the whole show would,so I decided to put it on here.Well,if I could pick,this would be an episode of mine.._

He ran down a dark corridor followed closely by heavy footsteps.He ran faster as the footsteps got closer.He rounded a corner and found himself at a dead end.He turned around and awaited the arrival of his follower.A girl dressed from head to toe in black came around the corner and stopped in front of him.She gently stepped closer as the ground beneath her began to fade away.She kept her eyes fixed on him.She threw her arms around his neck when she got close enough.Niether one opened their eyes as they began to fall.The image cleared completely.

Fourteen year old,Danny Fenton sat straight up in his bed.He could feel his heart beating fast and hard in his chest.Droplets of sweat trickled down his face.He climbed out of bed and,not wanting to wake anyone else in the house,tiptoed down the stairs to the front door.He put a jacket on over his blue and white striped pajamas.he slid on his house shoue and quickly and quietly snuck out of the Fenton Works.The crisp cool Autumn air breezed acroos his face and gently blew through his mess of black hair.

He walked a minutes to try to clear his head and think things through,"I've been having the same dream for more than three weeks now,"He said to himself,"What does it mean?It always ends up the same way.Why would I hug Sam and then the floor fall through?"He walked on a few more moments before stopping in front of the Manson's,Sam's hom.He went to turn,but as he did he saw Sam coming toward him.Seeing her head was down,Danny went invisable.Sam walked up and sat down on a bench in front of Danny that he hadn't noticed before.She shivered.

"Danny,I know you're there.You're always there when I need you.You're a true friend.Thanks,"She said without looking up.

Danny stepped back in amazement as his eyes widened.He sat beside her and became visable,"How did you know I was there?I was invisable."

"I told you,you're always there when I need you most,"She hung her head and shook it slightly before placing it softly in her hands,"Thnks,Ghostboy..."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled,"What's wrong,Sam?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled before shaking her head again,"Danny,my parents are making me go with them to live in Wisconsin..."

Danny gasped and his eyes widened,"No..."Heshook his head,"No!You can't!"

(Theme Song)_Yeah,ok,well there is the first chapter of my so called dream episode.If only...That would be awesome if I ever was asked to put this on TV by Butch Hartman hiself.Yeah,well.A girl can dream,right?Even if it just stays a dream..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok,sorry for the delay.I lost my notebook and just found it the other day,so.Sorry for those few who were actually reading this.Anyway,enjoy!_

Danny,Sam,and their best friend,Tucker Foley,walked to school the next day as they do every morning except only Tucker was talking today.He stepped in front of the others.

"What is the matter with you two!"He cried out in frustration making Danny and Sam stop,"You haven't said a word or had one of those awkward moments that makes you blush all morning!"He waved his arms as he spoke.

Sam looked from him to Danny before hanging her head and softly saying,"Tell him,Danny..."

Danny looked at her then to Tucker,"This is Sam's last day,Tuck.She and her parents are moving to Wisconsin,"He said clenching his fists,"Near Vlad..."

Tucker's eyes widened,"No way!"He looked to Sam.

She slowly nodded,"Yes,I'm moving this afternoon.My father signed a contract to work in an office for Vlad,apperantly my dad didn't read the fine print...We are living three and a half miles away from Vlad's castle."

"Sam,we'll come visit you!You know we will!In the RV or SpectorSpeeder,or I'll fly!"Danny offered assuringly,"You won't be alone..."

She looked at him and smiled.He smiled back.They blushed and looked away.She bit her lower lip and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Finally!The embaressing blush and look away!"Tucker shouted,"Now then,come on!We're gonna be late for school!"He put his arms around his friend's necks and they all smiled as they walked on to school...

_There we go!I'll update later,right now,I'm gonna go write some more 'cause my brother needs the computer!Bye!_


End file.
